Ghost of a Good Thing
by SparkleMadness
Summary: Edward, a soldier in WWII, finds love before he ships out. The romance is short lived, however. More than 60 years later he finds himself face to face with the one that got away. Or so he thinks. Drabble fic.
1. No guts, no glory

**A/N: The vampires in this story are not your typical Twilight vampires. I have taken liberties with the background of the characters to better fit my story. There will be time jumps, but it will all lead to present day in future chapters. Thanks for reading. A special thanks to my Cono for helping me with this 3**

_June 20, 1943_

The war has been raging on for over three years now, and it doesn't look as though the fight will be done anytime soon. Images of death and destruction are plastered over every television. The world is at a standstill, bracing for the worst, but hoping for the best.

Today is my 17th birthday, I am eager to join the thousands of soldiers already on the front lines and defend the country I hold so dear. I have dreamt of this day since I can remember to proudly wear the uniform and call myself a member of the U.S. Army. So on this fateful day, with my enlistment papers in hand I head to the recruitment office.

There is no shortage of volunteers, a long line stretches around the block. Once in line, I try to conceal the nerves that are beginning to surface. My palms are sweating, my heart is racing, and the butterflies in my stomach are running rampant. I take a deep breath, hoping to calm myself.

No turning back now.

My mother's face flashes through my mind. I feel guilty for deceiving her into signing the enlistment papers, but there was no way she would knowingly let me go. She'll forgive me one day. Or at least, I hope she will. I have to do this, and no one, not even my mother, is going to change my mind.

"Nervous, huh?" an unfamiliar voice snaps me back to reality.

I look up to find a man, older than me, but he only looks to be in his twenties. He has light brown hair and green eyes and he is grinning from ear to ear.

"Is it that obvious?" I ask.

"Don't sweat it," he says. "I'll bet every guy here is shitting his pants."

I chuckle and the nerves begin to dissipate. A distraction is just what I need. I take a deep breath in and stand tall, ready to get down to business.

"There you go. Relax, young buck," he says, as he gives me a quick pat on the shoulder.

"I'm James, James Marsh."

He holds out his hand for a polite handshake, and I can't help but notice the ring he is wearing. It's a gold band with blood-red stones. I can't say I've ever seen anything like it. I shake his hand and try not to stare at the hypnotizing ring.

"I'm Edward, Edward Masen."

"Nice to meet you, my friend," he says. "I'll be seeing you around."


	2. Worth the Wait

_November 17, 1944_

I lay in bed staring up at the ceiling. The barracks are buzzing with news that the USO is coming to Camp Grant. The drill sergeants think it will improve morale. After a year of training and countless drills on how to survive in combat, none of us have received orders to ship out yet. I thought I would be in battle by now, on the front lines where the action is. Instead, I am stuck here shining my shoes and cleaning my gun.

I reach over and grab the gold cross my mother sent me for my 18th birthday. I imagine her at home cooking her pot roast and waiting for my father, he is always too busy to make it home on time.

"Please don't tell me you're sulking again," says a familiar voice.

I look over to see James, fresh out of the shower. He's freshly shaven and, as always, has a huge smile across his face.

"I'm not sulking. I just wish we would get our orders already. The wait is killing me," I say, angry.

"Get excited, Eddie-boy. There's going to be women here tomorrow. Women!" he shouts, and the whole barrack erupts in applause.

"Yeah, yeah," I say.

"Not only that, but the mess hall is being completely transformed. By this time tomorrow it will be a dance hall with women, dancing, music and booze a plenty. Did I mention there's going to be women?"

I laugh and throw a shoe in his direction. Maybe he's right. A night off is just what the doctor ordered.

I turn over and close my eyes, succumbing to sleep quickly.


	3. I will possess your heart

The mess hall is illuminated with lights and roaring music. Laughter can be heard for miles. I stroll through the room in full dress, ready for a grand evening, and see James laughing it up with two blonds. It's nice to see a smile upon my fellow soldiers' faces.

That didn't take long, I think with a shake of my head.

And then I see her, across the room at the bar, sipping champagne with soldiers all around her. My heart jumps at the sight of her, and I can't move. Everything is frozen in that moment, everything but her.

Her hair is chestnut in color and is pulled up and pinned back with a white rose. Her brown eyes are shining, and there is a delicate blush upon her cheeks that contrasts nicely with the paleness of her skin and the navy blue dress she is wearing.

I walk toward her slowly, unsure of what to say or do, but I know I must meet her.

"You boys are too kind," she says with a coy smile, cupping her hands on the cheeks of the two men beside her.

I clear my throat and suddenly her eyes are upon me.

"Well, hello there, handsome," she says. "What's your name?"

"Ed-Edward," I whisper, barely audible in the noisy room.

"What's that, honey?"

"Edward," I say, louder this time.

"Edward! What a striking name. I'm Anabelle, but everyone calls me Belle. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance." She offers me her hand, and I take it, placing a soft kiss just above her knuckles.

"Well, aren't you the gentlemen?" she asks with a teasing smile. "Now, if you'll excuse me, boys, it's my turn on the stage."

She saunters over to the stage, takes her place behind the microphone, and begins to sing a song I've never heard before but entrances me nonetheless. Her voice is enchanting and beautiful, just like her, and it captivates me even further.

It's then that I know, without question, I've met the one I'm going to marry.


	4. Several Ways to Die Trying

The 66th Infantry Division is somewhere in Europe. They never give us exact locations, only that we are approaching the enemy.

I pull out the stack of envelopes from my bag, letters from Belle. I miss her, but I'm here to do a job. The night of the dance is still fresh in my mind. Before the night was over, I made my move and left her with a promise to wait for me.

Now, a month later, as the real battle is set to begin, I have hopes of returning home and marrying her as quickly as possible.

The transport we are traveling on is called the Léopoldville. We dock for the night, ready to indulge in some hot food. My nervousness is made worse when James takes a seat beside me, his signature smile gone, replaced with a cold stare.

"Where do you think we're going?" I ask warily.

"I don't know, but wherever we end up, I'm ready. We've been training for this day for over a year now."

Suddenly a loud explosion rocks the transport and I feel my body fly across the room. There is smoke and debris everywhere. I sense a sharp pain in my stomach and realize I can't move. Everything is hazy. I go in and out of consciousness as I hear the men scrambling about. The room goes dark for a moment as the sirens blare. There is chaos, and I see body parts scattered beside me, but I can only lie here and wait for whatever may come.

I feel myself drifting off, but I will my eyes to say open. I look down and see a large piece of shrapnel protruding into my stomach, blood slowly trickling from the wound. I think of Belle and my mother, their faces as they are told that I am dead. It is this thought, more than anything else, that pushes me to try to move, but it's no use. I feel myself drifting further and further away.

"Don't worry, you're gonna be okay," says a muffled voice. It takes a moment to realize it's James's voice that is speaking to me.

I can't respond. I can do no more than lie here, paralyzed, as the world starts to fade.

The last image that fills my head is of Belle. She is sitting at the bar, her gorgeous face full of joy and laughter.

This is it—the end, I think.


	5. Cause for Alarm

**A/N : I hope you all like what i have so far, I will update soon. Review or PM me if you have any questions. TY_  
><em>**

_January 3, 1945_

I open my eyes to a darkly lit room that is bare and old, and the only thing in it is the mattress I lie on and a table to my left.

I don't know where I am. Nothing is familiar about this place. As my eyes begin to focus I notice a pair of slacks and a button shirt on the edge of my bed.

Confusion clouds my mind when I run a hand over my stomach. There is no trace of the injury I sustained from the explosion. However, confusion soon gives way to relief.

James was right. I'm fine, but how long had I been here? Surely a great deal of time had to have passed in order for my wound to have fully healed.

"Oh, good, you're awake" I turn to the sound of James voice. I'm not sure how he got here, but I'm glad to see a friendly face.

"Where am I, James? What happened?" As soon as the words escape my mouth, the burning begins. Hunger gnaws in my belly and my throat is on fire.

"Don't talk until you've fed, the pain will only get worse."

_ Fed? _"James what the hell is going on?"

"Look, Eddie, I'm not going to sugarcoat this for you. You're a vampire"

"I'm a what?" I shout so loudly that I even frighten myself.

I try to recall any memory of what vampires are, and how I could possibly be one, but it can't be true; vampires are folklore used to scare children from misbehaving. This is a nightmare. I just have to wake myself up.

"A demon, a bloodsucker, a cold one, and anything else you can think of. That's what you are now, young buck."

I jump out of the bed at the speed of light, pinning James to the wall. I push my elbow on his throat, pushing hard, but he doesn't relent and laughs at my attempt to subdue him.

"That's the spirit," He chuckles. "I knew I chose well."

With the burning in the back of my throat getting worse, I release him and dress quickly in the clothes provided on my bed.

"I hope you're not leaving, I brought dinner."

I ignore him and continue to dress but pause when I spot the gold cross my mother gave me. I'm relieved when I see it and place it in my pocket.

"Edward, don't go." The sound doesn't come from James. It's a voice I know as well as my own, one I've longed to hear.

Belle.

Her hair is disheveled, and her clothes are ripped to shreds. When she extends her hand toward me and I notice the bite marks on her wrist.


	6. Never Knowing How or Why

**Ch.6 -Never Knowing How or Why**

"My God, Belle, what on earth are you doing here?"

I embrace her at once. She feels thinner than I remember, and a tad frail. I release her and bend to kiss her, but she turns her head and I brush her cheek instead.

I'm taken aback but too happy to see her to think about it further.

"Are you all right?" I ask, alarmed. "You don't seem like yourself."

I brush a strand of hair from her face, and she lets me touch her without moving, but her smile seems forced and fake.

"Edward, I'm fine. Don't worry about me. Please listen to James. You need to feed."

She slides her sleeve down further and extends her arm toward me. I can see there are multiple bite marks, some old and some fresh. I am confused by her strange demeanor.

Why was she so willing to become…well, my meal, for lack of a better term, and how did she get here? But even more pressing is, why is she is agreeing with James?

"I don't understand. None of this makes sense."

I turn away from them both and begin to pace, trying to puzzle together what little information I have, but none of the pieces seem to fit.

I hear them rustling behind me and a small yelp erupts from Belle, but before I can check to see what's wrong, it hits me.

I smell it so strong; the delectable red liquid is flowing from a small wound on her forearm and the aroma fills my senses. The burning in my throat is raging, and I am powerless to stop what comes next.

I leap forward, yanking her arm toward me. I am no longer in control. All I can think about is blood, her blood, and everything else ceases to exist. My main focus is indulging on the warm, succulent liquid that is spreading throughout my body; it's intoxicating and invigorating.

I can feel myself getting stronger, my senses sharpening, my surroundings becoming clearer—a complete transformation of my very being. I can sense the life draining from her body, but I can't stop, and I don't want to.


	7. Playing with Fire

**Ch. 7 Playing with Fire**

I hear footsteps behind me, a sharp snap-snap on the floor, and I'm wrenched away from Belle, no longer draining her. I struggle against my captor, snapping my teeth, growling, but to no avail. I'm tossed onto the bed by James, his strength far surpassing my own.

"That's enough now, lover boy," he snaps.

I quickly rise to my feet and take a defensive stance, revealing my newly minted fangs. James simply chuckles, shaking his head as he heads toward Belle. He picks her up, none too gently, and places her on a cot in the corner of the room.

"She'll be fine," he says, easing my worry. "Some B12 and sleep and then she'll be as good as new."

I'm still trying to come back to myself, regain my senses. I'm still a bit foggy from the sensation of my first feeding. Ever so slowly, I regain a little more of my facilities.

In a controlled voice, I ask, "How did she get here?"

"Well, Eddie boy, funny you should ask that. Belle and I met some three years ago. We're well acquainted." He chuckles, angering me as he continues on with his tale.


	8. Evacuate

**Ch-8 Evacuate**

It takes all my self-control not to rip James's heart from his chest. I can feel the hatred burning within me, but I know that I'm no match for him. He would end me in the blink of an eye.

He takes a seat on an empty cot and gets himself comfortable. Stretching out his legs, he smirks.

"Well, Eddie boy, Bella and I met some three years ago. I was back east when I happened to stumble upon a talent show at a carnival. She was performing. I was intrigued." He shrugs.

He pauses for a moment to retrieve a pack of cigarettes from his pocket, lighting one slowly as if it were an art form. I stand there waiting for him to continue, but he seems to be in no rush.

"She told me of her grand dreams to become a singer. I was enamored enough to offer to help." He takes a puff from his cigarette, exhaling slowly.

"In return, I got that delicious blood you were just feasting upon."

I say nothing after that, digesting the information he has just given me. He obviously has a plan, but how do I fit into it all?


	9. Dead and Gone

**Ch. 9 Dead and Gone**

What seems like hours pass before James finally breaks the silence and continues to tell his finely webbed tale.

"I'm sure Belle was unaware at the time that our deal included travel, but desperate times call for desperate measures."

"Where are we?" I ask irately.

"Does it really matter? All you need to know is that these are the perfect training grounds."

I go over to the window, thinking maybe I can figure out his meaning.

I reach for the shades to get a view of my surroundings. James stops me midway, his hand grabbing my arm in a tight grip.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," he says.

I ignore him and push his hand away. I pull the shades open and the sunlight hits my skin like a blazing flame. I collapse on the floor, writhing in pain, trying to find what little shade there is.

James strides over to the window and closes the shades, the sunlight affecting him in no way whatsoever. He bursts out laughing, and I loathe him at that moment; he is enjoying my pain far too much.

He kneels at my side and gives me a once over, studying me as if I am some lab rat.

"You'll be fine; the burns are already healing. Maybe next time you'll listen to me when I try to give you some sage advice."

In that moment, it is clear to me that James was never my friend, but rather a hunter on the prowl for his next protégé.


	10. Undisclosed Desires

**Ch. 10 - Undisclosed Desires**

After the sun is down, James and I go out and look for "prey," as he calls it. The beginning of my so called training, I finally get up the nerve to ask him the question that I dread the answer to.

"James, were Belle and I part of your plan?"

He laughs and pats me on the shoulder.

"Oddly enough, no. I didn't expect you two to hit off, she's got big dreams. I didn't think she would put them off to wait for some solider who might not return," he says.

"I guess you're right, but what about now? I hardly recognize her."

"Eddie, I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but I don't see this romance continuing. You're a vampire, she's a human, and it goes against nature. I think you should let it go," he says calmly.

I can feel the anger bubbling inside of me, but I need him to show me how to navigate my new immortality, so I push it aside and continue on this endeavor.

James spots two girls at a small restaurant and he marks them as our next meal; practice makes perfect. I'm still trying to figure out where I am, but nothing looks familiar.

James chats with them for what seems like an eternity and finally offers to walk them home; they seem nervous but are too infatuated by his charm to say no.

Before the night is through I have claimed my first victim, it is a bittersweet moment.

He congratulates me on a job well done and we head back to the loft.

I feel empty and cold, but my new life has just begun.


	11. Here is Gone

**Ch-11 Here is Gone**

Time ceases to exist when you're a vampire. For one thing, I don't need sleep anymore. The days seem to blur into one, and as far as I can tell it's been about two months since my transformation. Each night James and I venture out onto the streets to sharpen my hunting skills. He is ecstatic at how quick I am catching on.

The only time I am alone is when the sun is up. I have yet to figure out his secret to walking during the daylight.

Right now, I'm wondering where Belle is and what she is doing. Will I ever see her again?

Before I can worry too long, James bursts into the room, chipper as can be.

"I'm here, Eddie, and ready for another fabulous evening," he says with a smile. "What are we going for tonight, blonds or brunettes?"

I shrug, noncommittal. "I don't want to hunt tonight. I want to see Belle."

"No," he replies, short and simple.

"I'm ready, trust me. I can control myself now."

He stares at me with a look of disbelief and proceeds to pinch his brow in frustration.

"You just don't get it, do you?"

He walks slowly toward the window and pulls the shade open, staring out onto the street.

"What a waste," he blurts out.

Before I can respond, he rushes the bed and throws me onto the floor. He pins me down, pushing his hand on my throat, and presses his knee into my chest.

"Let's get something straight, Belle is mine. She never loved you. She does what I tell her and nothing more."

The words sting, just like he wants, and I snarl at him in response, but he just laughs and moves to the table beside us, breaking off one of its legs.

"You're weak and you'll always be weak," he says, stabbing the chair leg into my stomach, deep and forceful. The room becomes a blur and all I can think about is removing it from my body.

I hear the door slam and I know James is gone for good, and so is Belle.


	12. Flashing Redlight Means Go

**Ch. 12 – Flashing Red Light Means Go**

Present day

I've been searching for them for decades, and I won't stop until I find them.

James made a fatal mistake that day. He didn't kill me. I know they're out there somewhere. I can feel it in my bones. After all these years, my rage and animosity have only intensified, and I'll admit it has become an obsession. He may have given me immortality, but that won't save him from my wrath.

The last sixty years have turned me into someone I thought I'd never be—a killer. I have taken more lives than I care to recount. In those first few years on my own I was so blinded by anger that I was reckless and precarious. In an effort to regain some of my humanity I have bonded with a family who prey only on animals. It has been an adjustment to say the least.

Staring out of the window of this glass house that I now call home, I try to remember who I was before I was turned. With the rain beating against the window my mind wanders, and all I can think about is why anyone would want to live in a town called Forks.

"Are you ready for tomorrow?" I recognize the high-pitched voice immediately. I look over to see Alice standing in the doorway. I haven't had many friends since becoming a vampire, but she is someone I can trust.

"Tell me again why I have to go to high school?"

She laughs her tinkling laugh. "Relax, it'll be fun. Besides, interacting with humans makes it easier for us to blend in. No better way to feel human again, right?"

I shake my head as she leaves, chuckling. She has a point, I must admit.

With one last pitiful look at the dark night sky, I try to prepare myself for yet another new adventure.


	13. A Rush of Blood to the Head

**Ch. 13- A Rush of Blood to the Head **

I don't remember high school being so tedious and mundane. These past few months have been brutal. I was elated to reach my last class of the day, biology. Only one more hour to go, and then this torture would be over, at least until next time.

The room is full of chatter, talking about the arrival of a new student who started today. In a town this small, that's big news. I drum the top of my book with my fingers waiting for class to start. I'm too distracted to notice that someone has sat down beside me until she begins speaking.

"Hi, I'm Bella, Bella Swan," she says timidly. I freeze the moment the words are out of her mouth. I have longed to hear this voice for the last sixty years.

All the memories from our time together come flooding back, and it's almost too much for my brain to handle.

I turn and see that beautiful face I've been dreaming about for decades and notice that she hasn't aged a day. Her chestnut hair, that smile, and those golden brown eyes are gazing up at me as if we were meeting for the first time. I can't help but chuckle at her obvious façade. She can't fool me. I know it's her, my Belle.

All the pain and anger comes back in the next instant. I can feel the blood rushing to my eyes, and I turn away, as not to reveal my true self. I'll play along with her little charade for now. I don't want to spoil all the fun in one day. I regain my composure and turn back toward her.

"Hello, I'm Edward Ma—Cullen." I smirk. "It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance."


	14. All These Things That I've Done

**Thanks to Cono for Beta'ing this, any mistakes made after are my own.  
><strong>

**Ch. 14- All these things that I've done **

After our encounter in the classroom, I decided to get out of Forks for a bit before I did something rash and ended the game before it had begun. When I returned, I began following her, familiarizing myself with her routine. As a hunter, it is imperative that I know my prey's every move.

The moon is bright tonight as I stare into her bedroom window. The house is dark and I know my chance to strike is fading.

I drop from the tree and scale the side of the house, slowly opening the window, gliding in as quietly as possible. I know she must hear me; a vampire's hearing is amplified, but she shows no indication that she knows I am here. I am puzzled by this, the pieces not quite adding up. My head is so clouded with vengeance that I feel my senses weakening. I try to shake it off, but to no avail. I take a quick glace around the room, trying to see if there's any clue as to where James could be.

The clouds part for a moment and the moonlight hits her face. I see her breathing slowly, in and out, and think, "Wow, she is really sticking to this whole playing human routine." But I know better. She could not have maintained her youth, her beauty, unless she was like me, a cold-hearted vampire. There was no other explanation, at least none that I could think of.

I walk toward her desk and purposely drop one of her books on the floor, quiet enough not to wake the sleeping human in the next room, but loud enough to draw her attention. She jumps up from her feign slumber and turns on the lamp beside her bed.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Did I wake you?" I ask mockingly.

"Edward," she mutters, squinting her eyes. "What, what are you doing in my room?"

I clasp my hands my hands together before my chest, amused. What wonderful acting. I guess all her dreams of becoming a star didn't pan out, but this is her best show yet.


	15. Cold Fame

**Ch. 15- Cold Fame**

I stride across the room and take a seat on the edge of the bed, and she scoots further away. It's almost laughable that she would be afraid of me.

"You know, I always wondered if James would turn you. I guess I've got my answer now."

"Who?" she replies, her voice shaky and soft.

I'm almost buying her act of innocence but I'm not easily swayed, I have been a vampire long enough to recognize a ploy when I see one.

"Listen, Edward, I have no idea what you're talking about. If you don't get of my room this instant, I'll let my dad show you what his revolver can do," she whisper-yells, pointing toward the door.

"I'm not going anywhere until I get some answers."

I reach out and grab her arm, halting her movement. She struggles in my grasp, but I don't let go. I am older and wiser; she is no match for me now. She opens her mouth to scream and I clamp my free hand over her mouth.

"I think we need a little more privacy," I whisper into her ear as I swing her onto my back. She clamps on tight with her arms around my neck and her legs around my waist right before I leap from the window.

Tonight I would get answers, even if it meant one of us wouldn't survive.


	16. Crooked Teeth

**Ch. 16- Crooked Teeth**

I take us deep into the woods, far from anyone or anything. Bella, as she calls herself now, is screaming the whole way there, but no one can hear her. I can't help but be elated at her terror. I toss her on the ground and she stumbles in the dirt. She rights herself as she attempts to make a move.

I side step-step her, preventing her escape. "Look around! There's nowhere to run."

"Take me home now!"

"Tell me where he is, and I will. You were never my main target, but if I don't get the information I need, you will be," I snapped.

"I don't know what the hell you're talking about," she shouts, backing away, tripping over her own two feet.

"Ouch, you made me scrape my arm," she hisses.

"Relax. You'll heal in a min—" I start, but before I can finish the sentence, I smell it; the scent I smelled all those years ago.

The blood that slowly trails down her arm is not vampire blood; it smells different. I grab her arm and examine the wound, confused. It is then that I hear her heart beating rapidly, hear her heavy breaths, deep and shallow. I release her arm and stumble backwards; everything around me is a blur. She's…human.


	17. Somebody That I Use to Know

**Ch. 17 Somebody that I use to Know**

No, it can't be! This isn't Belle, but her face, her voice, it's all the same. How could I have ignored the sound that my heart has long since made? Has my rage blinded me to the very senses that have guided me all these years?

"I'll take you home now," I say, in a hushed voice.

She looks up at me and I can see the surprise across her face.

"This was all a mistake, a horrible mistake," I say, shaking my head.

I scoop her and up and quickly exit the woods. She doesn't say anything on the way back, but I can see that she is still terrified of me. I set her down on her doorstep. I can't help but wonder how it could be that she and Belle look exactly the same. We stare at each other in silence for a moment before I turn to walk away.

"Edward, wait," she calls to my retreating back.

I stop and turn to her and she slowly but carefully takes two steps toward me.

"Who was she?" she asks in a soft whisper.

"Someone I used to know," I reply solemnly, retreating to the woods before she can ask me anything else.


	18. About a Girl

**Ch. 18 About a Girl**

A few weeks have gone by since the horrible incident. I have been trying effortlessly to rid the memory from my brain. But every now and then I see her face flash in my mind, terrified and confused. It's like a prison that I can't escape.

I walk into biology and her eyes are suddenly upon me. I can sense she wants to talk to me, to understand, but I head toward the opposite end of the room. I convince Mike Newton, who has a hopeless crush on Bella, to swap lab partners with me.

He is more than happy to have a whole hour to try to woo her, but as far as I can tell, he is no closer than when he had been across the room.

She looks away and begins a conversation with Mike. This strikes me as rather odd, for weeks now every time I enter the room her eyes follow me to my seat, and flit my way all throughout the class. Now, however, she is acting as if I don't exist.

She is up to something, I am certain of it.

When the bell rings, I can't wait to escape; Alice and Jasper can find their own way home. I practically fly to my car, but am met with an unexpected surprise.

Here she is, standing next to my car, arms crossed, a stubborn, determined look in her eyes. I sigh inwardly.

This is going to be fun.


End file.
